Forever Red's Abandoned Ending
by Senya Higurashi
Summary: What if Forever Red's ending was originally a one hour, more character driven episode that was a clear nod to it's older fans and was more mature as well


**Hi there guys well this story is a one shot it is based off a video down by EstelKenobi on youtube i suggest you all check it out it is called Forever red's abandoned ending.**

**so without further ado here is the story i hope you all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer i do not own the power rangers Saban Does.**

August 25 2002 The Sea of Tranquility the moon

Jason and Cole are fighting against Venjix when he lets out a blast that knocks both red rangers back, as the get back on their feet they see Venjix running for Serpentera.

As Venjix gets into the pilots seat and powers the massive Zord up Tommy and Eric are running at the zord firing there blasters in a vain attempt to prevent the takeoff, however the zord starts to lift off knocking Tommy and Eric back, Cater and Andros run up to them.

"_We need to get back to the Megaship."_ Jason says.

"_Right."_ Andros states agreeing with the first red ranger.

"_There isn't time we have to take out Serpentera now before it leaves the moon."_ Carter states.

"_There's only once chance."_ Cole says as he starts to call for his wild force rider.

"_Wild Force Rider!"_ Cole calls out as the red motorcycle with the head and wings of an eagle appears.

Cole jumps on it and flies towards Serpentera, as Cole approaches, Venjix fires a laser beam directly at the flying motorcycle, Cole try's to avoid the blast and starts firing his weapons at the massive zord.

As Cole keeps firing on the zord he realizes that he not even making a dent and he is now heading for certain doom.

All the other red rangers look on in fear that Cole is about to be destroyed when Jason steps forward and crosses his arms in front of his chest. "_DRAGONZORD POWER."_ Jason yells out as he calls forth a power Tommy once entrusted to him and the golden Dragon shield appears on Jason's chest.

At that moment Jason starts running towards the zord and jumps into the air with his power sword in one hand and the dragon dagger in his other they are powered up and start to glow a bright green and red.

Cole tried in vain to swerve out of the way of what would have been a death blow from serpenterra only to see the blast deflected but the shielded red mighty Morphin ranger. "_Hang back rookie!"_ Jason shouted in a more affection tone towards the newest red ranger as he dived into Serpenteras maw.

The other red rangers looked on in awe and fear as Cole landed roughly in front of them, the other rangers ran to Cole asking where Jason was all Cole could do was point up as they all looked up at Serpentera which was now pointing its head towards them powering up a blast that would surly have destroyed them.

The blast had reached full power and was about to fire when all of a sudden Serpentera is rocked by explosions, inside at the neo plutonium core Jason is smashing away at it with a fully powered up power sword and dragon dagger knowing full well that he will not be rejoining the others but is willing to make this sacrifice for those he considers family.

The other rangers watch on as the explosions finally result in Serpentera exploding completely leaving no trace of either Venjix or Jason. "_JASON!"_ Tommy cries out for his brother in all but blood as he drops to his knees knowing full well that there was no way Jason could have survived the explosion.

The other red rangers all hung there head in mourning of the loss of a great comrade and of the sacrifice that he made to save them all but no one was more hurt than Cole whom Jason had just saved not only moments earlier.

Cole was crestfallen thinking that if he had not rushed into the situation that Jason would still be alive and they would all be celebrating together the end of another attempt at Earth's destruction instead he starts to blame himself.

As Cole is about to walk away Wes the red Time Force ranger walks up and places his hand on Cole's shoulder Cole turns to look at him. "_Hey man don't blame yourself you tried and that is what really counts man Jason would be proud of you we are all proud of you."_ Wes sated to Cole.

"_Yea Wes but if I had not rushed in without thinking Jason would still be here it is my fault."_ Cole stated.

This time it was Tommy that approached him. "_Jason knew the risks and he made a choice and that choice was the ultimate sacrifice that anyone could ever make and he did it to protect not just you but all of us and the Earth never second guess yourself ever you did what you thought was the right thing to do to protect us as did Jason man and that is what makes a person a true hero." _Tommy said holding back tears.

With that the rangers solemnly made their way back to the Astro megaship to head back to Earth and Tommy was dreading what was to come next informing the others of what had happened.

2 hours later Los Angles Memorial Hospital Los Angles California.

The remaining red rangers as well as some various members of the teams are all gathered around in the waiting room as they are each remaining red is treated for their injuries and released all still mourning the passing of the first red ranger.

Eric Myers the Quantum ranger leans against a wall with a solemn look on his face Wes seeing this is his friend walks up to comfort him as he places a hand on his shoulder Eric pulls away from him and punches the wall putting his fist clean through it.

"_Goddamn it why did this have to happen we are power rangers we are not supposed to die!"_ Eric yells as Taylor the yellow wild force ranger walks over to him and wraps her arms around him as Eric leans into her shoulder and starts crying.

Meanwhile off in a corner is Tommy crying his eyes out at the loss of a man that was a brother to him in all but blood grabs his phone needing someone to talk to someone that he could count on he started to dial a number dreading this phone call more than any others.

A small house in Angel Grove California.

A phone rings a small brunette sitting on a chair watching TV answers the phone. "_Hello." _She says into the phone.

"_Kimberly."_ The caller states sadly trying to fight back tears.

"_Are you ok? What?"_ Kim says into the phone.

Tommy standing there holding his phone with tears rolling down his face, he finally lifts the phone to his ear. "_I'm sorry, Jason didn't make it."_ He states into the phone before finally breaking down.

Kim stares into her phone speechless to what she heard from her fiancé. "_W-w-where are you Tommy." _She sadly asks.

"_Los Angles Hospital."_ Tommy answers barely able to hold on.

"_I am on my way to you now."_ Kim said as she hung up her phone and headed out the door.

Los Angles Memorial Hospital.

Tommy was sitting in a corner crying when he is approached by Kim who had just arrived after a 45 min drive she placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

Tommy looked up at her and he stood up and wrapped his arms around her. "_I am so sorry."_ Kim said through tears as she tried to comfort her fiancé.

Tommy broke away from the hug wiping the tears from his eyes. "_I should have done something more than just stand there and watch it happen."_ Tommy said hitting the wall with his fist.

Kim walked up to him and once again placed her hand on his shoulder. "_You can't blame yourself for what happened up there, Jase knew the risks, we all did but that's the job, he didn't die for nothing none of this is for nothing, I believe that you have to."_ Kim stated to a grieving Tommy.

With that Tommy just broke down again as the others looked on and bow their heads in respect to the loss of a legend.

August 28 2002 a small cemetery in Angel Grove.

"_We are here today to lay to rest our friend and brother Jason Lee Scott."_ A priest stated to a large crowd gathered around a grave site.

Every Ranger that served with Jason as well as those that came after him were gathered there to pay their respects to a man that made the ultimate sacrifice for the world, Tommy stood alongside Kim as well as Trini this time Tommy was standing proud as the priest gave his sermon while also comforting a grieving Trini.

After the sermon was over everyone except the rangers had started to disperse Tommy walked up to Trini who was still standing by Jason's headstone, he had a small gold ring in his hand, "_Jason asked me to hold on to this Trini I would take a guess this is for you."_ He stated as he placed the gold ring in her hand.

Trini stared at the gold ring and looked up at Tommy with tears freely flowing from her eyes, he wrapped his arms around her to comfort his friend in the best way he could.

Trini looked at the ring again and back to Tommy. "_Thank you Tommy thank you for being his friend and brother and thank you for being here for me as well."_ Trini said through the tears.

"_He was a brother to me you are all family to me Trini never forget that and I will always be here for any of you no matter what."_ Tommy said.

After Trini assured him she was all right Tommy turned and faced all the rangers.

"_Guys we are all part of something bigger than ourselves we have become part of a tradition a long line of people who have done their best to protect the innocent, when bad things happen people die but someone has to do it, I hope that one day we finally beat evil and evil goes away forever but I don't think it will so."_ Tommy states to the crowd breaking down into tears again before finishing the last part.

"_So try again."_ Kim states as she stood tall next to her fiancé with Tommy nodding, with that all of the rangers form a circle around Jason's grave and place their hands over it in a circle.

"_Jason you were my best friend and my brother you gave me a chance not many would give when you freed me from Rita's spell you showed me that there is always a second chance for that you will always have my love bro may the power protect you."_ Tommy said.

"_MAY THE POWER PROTECT US ALL ALWAYS?"_ Ever one stated in unison after that everyone started heading their own way except Cole who walked over to Jason's grave stone and placed a bunch of red flowers on the grave sit and knelt down placing his hand on the stone.

"_Perhaps you finally know peace now, you helped me find my destiny and for that I can never thank you enough."_ Cole stated as he stood up and looked at the stone one more time before walking away.

_**Jason Lee Scott**_

_**1977-2002**_

_**The first The best**_

_**May the power protect him.**_

**Well here you all go i hope you all enjoyed reading the story as i did writing it please as always let me know what you think good or bad and until the next story Catch ya on the flip side.**


End file.
